RQG 24 The Root of The Problem
Summary A huge plant-creature attacks the party as they try and save Mendeleev. After beating the creature and finding Mendeleev, they return the scientist to the mansion above. He doesn't know anything about the seed, but suggests the dwarves of Svalbard might know. Synopsis Bertie goes to remove the rock which is covering the hole in the container, but the man says that the rock is keeping something out. Hamid is tapped on the back of the head and his vision goes yellow. He is tapped a second time. The man in the glass cage says that they need to get reinforcements. The party turns to see Hamid with a yellow smear across his face, as a monster emerges from behind him. It is an enormous plant with a bole at the bottom with tangled roots and a single hand protruding out from the roots. It has 6 tendrils flailing and a red lotus flower on the top, the stamen is snake-like and covered in bulging sacs. After the creature repeatedly stuns Bertie, The Rangers are able to suppress the plant beast. The Rangers realise that the mould is growing from one of the chambers. They see the skeletal hand from the creature is holding a vial and Zolf starts to dig it out. Hamid checks through a door and sees stone steps leading upwards. Sasha taps on the glass which contains the man, miming that the plant creature is dead. The man in the glass container crawls out, and introduces himself as Doctor Mendeleev. Sasha explains that everyone else who came down is dead. Zolf has found the corpse and digs it out. Doctor Mendeleev identifies the brown mould as a Venezuelan Brown, which flourishes under heat. Bertie steps up to the door and attempts to open it, failing. Bertie smashes the door and Hamid casts 'Acid Splash' on the door into the room that is more humid than anywhere else in the building. Mendeleev turns a valve and all the steam starts to dissipate. Sasha throws Hamid's rope around the body in the brown mould, revealing him to be the night guard. They leave the basement and they return to the building. George, the clerk, is instructed by Mendeleev to lock the basement and seal everything off. Mendeleev sends a message to the Institute to let them know what happened. Hamid shows Mendeleev the seed, who says he's not seen anything like it. Hamid reveals that it is from the coast of Norway and was in the scrapbook around the digestion section. He takes the seed to perform tests on, saying that it is mostly metal and they might need to go to Svalbard with the seed bank which is the gateway to the Dwarven realms. Zolf says he's never been to Svalbard. Quotes * Sasha: Can you drown it? * Zolf: It’s a plant! * Sasha: I’m trying to help! Dice rolls and Mechanics Combat Breakdown The creature smashes a container and frogs swarm out, obscuring the monster. Sasha throws a fire grenade, dealing a little damage. Bertie charges at the creature, slicing off a plant tentacle. Hamid looks around, confused. Brutor back away. Zolf checks Hamid is okay, identifying that the powder on his face is yellow. The creature steps back and wraps a tentacle around Bertie. Sasha throws a fire flask, missing and cracking the glass of one of the other containers. Bertie steps back and does a power attack, missing, but killing a frog. Hamid casts 'Magic Missile', doing a good amount of damage. Brutor cowers. Zolf moves towards the beast. The creature moves away from Bertie, splashing some yellow substance on him, causing him to go slack. Sasha throws a dagger at the creature. Bertie does nothing. Hamid casts 'Magic Missile', damaging the creature. Zolf casts 'Create Water' on Bertie's face. The creature attacks Zolf, but misses with the tendril. Sasha throws her last fire vial at the creature, missing. Bertie, unaffected by the water, does nothing. Hamid casts 'Magic Missile', dealing minor damage. Zolf adopts a defensive stance in front of Bertie. The creature steps back and whips at Zolf, missing. Sasha throws a dagger, missing. Bertie does nothing. Hamid casts 'Magic Missile', dealing a little damage. Zolf adopts a defensive stance after doing a five-foot step. The creature swings at Zolf, dealing a good amount of damage. Sasha flings a dagger at the creature, hitting. Bertie remains stationary. Hamid casts his final 'Magic Missile', dealing a little damage. Zolf converts 'Burning Discharge' into 'Magic Heal', healing a little damage. The creature steps back, spitting pollen at Bertie, stunning him again. Sasha, enraged, throws another dagger at the creature, finally felling the creature. Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode